Angels of Spring
by LunaTheStrange
Summary: At last Denzel has Cloud alone in the house, for himself, for the night. Since everyone is out for the spring festival. But will Denzel do anything about it? CloudDenzel. Yaoi.


Angels of Spring

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy & Advent Children nor do I own the awesome characters! T-T If I did I would've have Kadaj, Yazoo and Loz live or even win at the end! I loved those guys! So cool and so pretty!

Author's Note: Yup Cloud/Denzel. So I (obviously) like this couple and yeah. I saw no ficcies on this couple so I thought Hey I'll write one! And It was really fun! So yeah it's yaoi. If you don't like boy/boy couples then don't read and no a rant about how gross same sex couples are isn't going to change my mind so don't bother the flame. So anways! I really hope you like it! Whee!

* * *

Great. It's the Spring Festival. It's possibly the most annoying occasion ever. Just a celebration about flowers, since they resemble life, rebirth and all this other crap. It really is very annoying. There there was one bright side about it. It always means the chance of me and Cloud being alone. Together. Not that much ever happened but the possibility that something could and no one would ever know always brought this excited jolt through my whole body. Unfortunately sometimes it doesn't go my way. Like when Tifa was director of the games so we all had to work at game booth and have kids "accidentally" hits us hard with balls or pies or something annoying like that. Or also that year Marlene participated in the opening ceremony so we all had to go and watch her dance It not that I don't like Marlene. In fact she's my best friend. I just don't like watching girls dance with make-up and stupid flowers everywhere when I could be alone with Cloud! I value him much more than some stupid festival. Afterall he was the one who found me, and risked everything to save me from the Geostigma. He never gave up on me. I never really understood why a complete stranger would care for me at first, especially since all the others would just walk past me without a care. He was different. He was an angel, the sun was glowing over him, illuminating his golden hair and his sapphire blue eyes. I instantly fell in love with him. And from then on I swore to myself I would do whatever it takes to be with him for as long as I lived.

I remember growing up feeling strongly towards Cloud. I've always been shy to admit my feeling though, it's only natural.. Everyone would joke about him and Tifa getting married. I hated it but laughed along. That way I wouldn't bring any attention to myself for not laughing at the stupid jokes. Years have passed and never once have I seen them once show any signs of affection otwards one another. They were more like best friends. Like Marelene and myself. Yet no one was able to see that.

Years back when I was about eleven I remember telling Tifa I felt really strong towards Cloud and that I always wanted to be with him forever. I asked her if that made me different and she laughed and said that everyone feels liek that towards their parents.

She didn't understand. Cloud isn't my parent, nor did I want him to be. I had parents and they left me on my own and Cloud saved me. He saved me, but why? It's been a burning question for years. Yet I never have asked. Maybe I'm scared. I'm wishing for him to say something like "Because I love you Denzel! Marry me!" I know he would never say anything like that! It's just not him. Also I don't want to hear truth. Especially if it has nothing to do with loving me.

"Denzel! Stop daydreaming about Cloud for once!" Shouted a familiar voice. I snapped out of my thoughts and turned to Marlene.

"I wasn't thinking about Cloud. Just resting my eyes."

"Oh please! It's soooo obvious! You think about him all the time! You love him after all don't you? I still can't believe how no one can catch on. It's the most obvious thing! But then again how could they? They could easily think that Cloud is your idol or something. After all you're sixteen and he's what. In his mid twenties? That about a ten year age difference. Why would there be love between such a huge age gap?"

"Marlene. Shut up."

"Oh come on! I know you love him! They way you look at him! You hug him all the time! And you act all cutesty and innocent so no one will suspect a thing! But I see through it! And I've read your journal-"

"Marlene that's my personal stuff! My deepest thoughts and secrets!! You cant read that!!"

"I didn't! But you now just confessed to me!!"

I threw a pillow at her and glared.

"Oh come one Denzel. I promsise you I won't tell a soul. I've known for so long. I'm not going to say anything now. I don't want to break our friendship. You're my best friend!"

I smiled at her. I knew she wouldn't tell. I just didn't want anyone to knowing something that was so personal to me. And I couldn't believe that she got the truth in the most cheapest way possible. I guess the point of friends is to trust. Just if people know I might get negetive feedback. Stuff like that I'm insane and that Cloud and I could never ever be together.

"Denzel there is nothing wrong with liking a man. Alot of people are coming out these days. I've seen men holding hands walking in the streets. So don't be scared. And I think Cloud may like you too!"

"WHAT!"

"Well he usually doesn't like physical contact with people but you hug him alot and your always happy and cheerful and he never seem to get annoyed from it. In fact he smiles back too, and never seems uncomfortable. If it was me and Tifa who hugged him he would've made us back off. And don't you ever wonder why he and Tifa aren't an item? Think about it! They are both beauitful people, both really nice, know each other better then they know themselves, known each other since they were in diapers, and they LIVE together! Yet no relationship! And he doesn't even try looking for girlfriends. Even though some woman practically throw themselves on him! Somethings gotta give!"

I stood there shocked at everything coming out of Marlene's mouth. Maybe her knowing isn't such a bad thing after all. I know she isn't dumb but I NEVER would've thought she was THIS observant. But she was right. And I was glad about that. I felt some confidence building up.

"Well Denzel I need to get going now to the festival. See ya!"

I waved to her and smiled.

"Have fun with Cloud!" She added suggestively instantly turning my face a shade of red.

I heard everyone saying their goodbyes followed by the door closing. I looked out my window and watched them all walk away. Never have I been so happy! I jumped off my bed quickly checking myself in the mirror. I looked fine. Just casual enough. I don't want to look like I tried but I don't wan t look like a slob either. After all this is Cloud, anything fancy and he jsut won't care but like everyone he is not attracted to sloppiness.

"Denzel you up there?" I heard Cloud ask.

"Yes! I'm coming!" I asnwered back, perhaps sounding a bit to overjoyed.

I tried hard not to run down the stairs, I didn't want to sound so desperate to be with him even though I would've died if anything happened that would separate us for one minute.

"Hi Cloud!" I said not bothering to hide my enthusiasm as I wrapped my arms sloppily around his waist.

"Hey there Denzel," he greeted with a warm smlie. Well it was small but I know that's as big as his smile gets. I felt his gloved hand pat my head and just as I was about to pull away from the hug I felt his arms wrap around me, pulling me close.

I felt myself heat up and knew my face was now red. I was overjoyed! But this hug raised alot of questions. Questions that I would never ask. Afterall I can't think too much into this hug. Afterall it could be just a hug. Not a lover hug. Though that would be nice. It would be perfect! I could tell him right now that I'm all his! No. I shouldn't. Way to much on the line for that. Oh wait. I just noticed something. We are still hugging. I looked up into his deep eyes, my cheeks flushed, and gave a shy smile. He let go.

"I've never seen you look so shy before, it's very new of you," he said walking towards the living room.

I stood there stunned but decided agaisnt saying anything and follwed him into the living room. Kinda like a love sick puppy. He dropped himself on the couch and before I joined him I closed the curtains giving one last look at the night sky, decorated with little stars and beautiful glowing mooon. Perfect night for the festival actually. Withe the sky being so beautiful. It'd also make a nice romanitic night picnic. For me and Cloud. By candle light and gaving into each others eyes. This sounded like a vey nice idea about now. To bad I don't have the guts to suggest it.

"Denzel you okay there?"

"Oh. Yes. Sorry Cloud. I dozed off there I guess!" I answered as my cheecks once again turned red. I sat myself on the couch beside him. I started to get nervousl. What to do. What should we do? I found my mind drifting into not so innocent thoughts. Our clothes scattered everywhere. Cloud holding my body close to his. Both of us panthing and screaming each others names in a passionate bliss. Ugh! No! Bad Denzel! Don't think if this now! Instantly I did my best to change my thoughts. I just had to! For the sake of sanity. But it's always nice to dream.

I heard the sound of the TV. The TV! Cloud is genius! TV is a great distraction! I looked at it smiling. Though I didn't really like the program on but at least it was something to distract me.

"Denzel are feeling all right? You haven't been ... yourself."

"Oh... Uh. Yeh. I-I'm fine! H-Honest!"

Cloud obviously wasn't convinced.

"You sure? Your cheecks are red. Do you have a fever or something?"

He moved closer towards me. His face so close to mine. He reached a hand up and let it rest on my cheek then moved it to my forhead. He was too close. Our lips onl inches away. I could feel my palms starting to sweat. I could feel his hot breath against my skin. I felt his hand again on my cheek. I began turning a more deeper shade of red. I wanted so badly to lean in and kiss him. His lips were just so close! It would've been the perfect kiss. His hand rested on my cheek, he's closer now. I looked into his deep blue eyes and was lost. I saw a small smirk form across his lips and he pulled away. Removing his hand.

"Denzel you are way to hot. I'm getting you some medicene." He stated as he got up and left to the kitchen. I let out a long sigh.

That was WAY too intense. He was so close to me. And with his hand lingering on my cheek! If anyone were to walk in, we'd be screwed. There was no way to explain that! We were just so close, too close, we looked like we were on the brink of making out. To bad we didn't get to. And his smirk. Was that suggesting something? Maybe Marlene could be right? No I shouldn't get cocky. It was just a simple smirk! The kitchen doors swung open and I could hear his footsteps.

"Could'nt find any medicene. I wonder where Tifa hides it? Hey, what happened to your face? It's not red anymore. Miracle." Said Cloud with another smirk as he sat down beside me.

What was going on? I'm so quiet and he's the talkative one? Or maybe he toying with me? Those smirks did look devious.

"Denzel you're making me feel like Yuffie. I'm the one talking. What's up with you?"

I started at him and gave a weak smile. He looked concerned and worried. This is one of the things I loved about him. He always cared for me more than any other. And he was sincere about it. Those looks were so adorable! It was enough to make me melt.

"I'm fine. Sorry. Just some thoughts but I'm good now promise! How about we watch a movie?" I asked with enthusiasm as I shot him a toothy griin.

In response he nodded and gave a small smile. I cheered and hoped off to our rather small movie collection. None of us really ever watched much movies. Only on really slow and boring days. Like rainy days. Usually Cloud and Tifa are working and I'm at school or hanging outside with friends, usually with Marlene. On occasion Tifa and Cloud would watch the news but usually they had the radio for that. Movies were actually quite useless to us. Hence our pathetically small collection, which were filled with childrens movies from years back.

"Cloud nothing here is good. Unless we were five years old. Maybe there's a movie we can watch on TV?" I said moving back to my rightful place on the couch, beside Cloud.

Cloud started flipping through the channels trying to find the movie channel while I sat there smling like a fool. Slowly I'm returning to my natural state. My rather kiddish and energetic self. Finally no longer nervous or terrified. Maybe I should toy with him a bit? After all those smirks looked rather menacing, like a hidden meaning. Oh crap! I'm now turning into some sexual, deviant, monster thing! Bad Denzel! A smirk is a smirk! Nothing more! Now stupid Denzel imagination, shut the hell up!! I'm playing innocent. No touchy! No more horny, sexual thoughts! I'm done! And now I'm going to INNOCENTLY watch a movie with Cloud and there will be no love or anything! No touchy! Unless Cloud wants to... Which no! He doesn't! Now focus and watch the damn movie! And I'll be good. A good straight guy. No fun just a movie, and I'll watch it like a straight guy and his straight friend. Now Denzel, no more rambling!

I hate my mind. And talking to myself. There is just no peace with any of the two.

"All right this is the only movie I can find." Said Cloud in a rather dismal and monotonous tone.

Oh shit. It was one of those chick flick movies. Those straight couple romantic comedies. What's he trying to do!? Bore me to death!

It's about half an hour later into the movie and I'm now drowsy out of boredom. Cloud looks indifferent. I guess when we was a teenager Tifa dragged him to alot of these movies. He looks so resistant to them! Nothing exciting is going on in the movie, the lead girl is now talking with all her friends and they are all dressed up and some party gala thing and giggling like nitwits while the lead girl is gawking at Mr. Right who happens to be dating this evil bitch girl. What a unique twist. This movie is tortue. And I keep growing more and more tired.

Minutes pass and I becomes sleepier and sleepier. My eyeslids are growing heavier and heavier with each minute. My head starts tilting to the side as I drift into sleep. I force myself to open my eyes and keep myself awake. But it was no use, I kept drifting to sleep. I continued fighting for what seemed like forever and eventually I failed and drifted into sleep. The last thing I remember was landing my head (purpously, I think I can get away with it!) on Cloud's shoulder. He didn't seem to mind. Thank god.

After, I'm guessing, a couple of hours I'm awake. I decided not to open my eyes yet. I'm still kinda tired. That nap was good, so... comfortable. I felt fingers starting to run through my hair. They were Clouds. I tried my best to hold back my face from blushing, yet again, so I wouldn't give away that I was no longer asleep. His fingers continued to wonder through my hair twirling a fews strands and tucking a few strands behind my ear. I couldn't believe it was Cloud!! I started getting a bit uncomfortable, stupid neck! I shifted my body and realised I wasn't on Clouds shoulder. I opened my eyes and blushed feriously when I figured it out. My head was lying on his lap! I think I can die a happy man now, the hug, the hair touching, the lap nap. In fact. God take me now before Cloud can play the straight card again. Please.

"Did you sleep well?" Asked Cloud taking his fingers away from my hair.

"Uh. Yeah. Thanks. Sorry about my head on your lap." I apologized trying my best to hide how nervous I was. I decided not bother to mention his hands though my hair. I was scared that he would probably deny it.

"Don't be. I put it there. If you slept any longer on my shoulder your neck would probably pop. I don't want that to happen to you."

I blushed and there was a silence. It became awkward. I decided to do something about it and blurted out the first thing I could think of.

"Why were you playing with my hair?" I asked. I instantly regretted asking that. I felt my cheeks turn pink.

"So you weren't sleeping eh?" Cloud asked sarcastically. "Well Denzel ... you are beautiful when you sleep. You're like an angel. I ... couldn't resist." He added simply. Like it was his primal instinct. Well he didn't deny it.

He wasn't regretful. I think I'm falling in love all over again! After all he can touch me all he wants. Wait Denzel! Don't drift to naughty thoughts! Again! I shifted my eyes over at his and smiled as we made eye contact. His eyes. He was looking at me the same way I had been looking at him for years. Is Marlene right? She has to be, the devious smirks, the hair touching, the compliments. This was too much I felt my self grew dizzy as I started tittering.

"Denzel are you all right?" Asked Cloud worridly.

"Yeah," I answered, "Just getting a bit tired."

I felt myself about to fall but Cloud caught me in time.

"I'll take you to your bed. It's getting kinda late anyways."

I didn't bother to argue. It wasn't late but I was tired. And I loved being held by him. In his strong arms. I cuddled closer to his chest wrapping my arms around his neck. His warmth only made me cuddle closer to him.

We made it to my room and Cloud gently placed me on my bed. I was reluctant to remove my arms from his neck. Our faces, once again, were close, our lips only inches away from each other. So badly I wanted to close the gap. But I didn't have the courage. I felt Cloud's hands caress my arms gently removing them from his neck. I moved my hands to each side of his face and with my finger began to trace his rosy lips; that I so badly wanted to kiss. Suddenly I felt his soft lips against mine. First I was at a state of shock but I didn't want him to pull away by getting the wrong idea. I kissed him back allowing my hands to at last run though his golden hair ... It was surpisingly soft.

Our kiss was chaste. His soft, feathery lips against mine. He pulled away and kissed my forhead, my cheek, and the tip of my nose. He gazed in to my eyes. I shyly smiled before I closed the gap between our lips. I didn't want it to end. I wrapped my arm around his waist while my other hand continued to play with is soft, golden hair.

I began to lightly nibble on his bottom lip. I could feel his lips curl into a smile. I felt his tongue laping against my lips, seeking entry, instantly I allowed it. Feeling his warm tongue dance with mine, a foreign yet delightful sensation. Never have I kissed anyone before, saving myself for one person only and at last I'm now with him. Soon our kissing turned into a battle for dominance, a battle that neither of us was willing to loose. It became so passionate we had to break apart to breathe. We were both panting to catch our breath. Cloud was first to recover. I felt his lips on my neck as he made a gentle trail of kisses. I let out a soft moan, I never realised how senstive my neck was. Cloud quickly caught on. He gently began to nip at my neck while placing gentle kisses. It felt so good. I tilted my head back to expose more skin. Instantly he reacted. He was lightly licking my neck and lavishing it with more kisses. I let out another moan and his lips were once again against mine.

Quickly I turned the kiss into a passionate one, pouring in all my emtotions and love I felt for him and how much I cared for him, how much he meant to me, how much I wanted to be by him, forever. He means the world to me and I wanted for this kiss to show it. For him to know that my love is endless.

Minutes later we broke apart panting. As soon as I caught my breath I told what I had been aching to tel himm for years. I had to say it now, I had to set those words free.

"Cloud. I-I love you. I've loved you since the day we first met. We mean more to m-" I was interrupted by him, he placed a finger on my lips to silence me.

"Denzel," he said as he began to play with my hair on the side of my face, "I love you to. From the day we first met I knew you were special, I couldn't leave you there," he added placing a feathery kiss on my forhead.

I smiled as I brought my hand up and gently brushed it through his hair. He began to lower down for another kiss.

"Hey guys were home!!" Shouted Tifa as we both her the door open.

"Shit!" cursed Cloud under his breath. I looked at him worried.

"Denzel I promse we will be together, we have to hide it for awhile but every night of the festival it will be our night, just me and you." He said quickly, looking at bit nervous as he gave me a gentle peck on my lips.

I looked at him saddly and nodded. I knew it had to be this way, at least a awhile longer but I didn't want this night to end. He noticed my saddened express and placed another gentle kiss on my lips.

"You guys home?" Tifa asked again.

"I'm sorry it has to be this way until next year," He said giving me a weak smile.

I smiled back at him.

"HELLO!!!?" Tifa shouted impatiently.

"Denzel, pretend you're asleep. I'll tell her I was putting you to bed."

I nodded and gave a small smile.

"Sleep well Denzel. I love you." He placed another kiss upon my lips. I pulled him closer and tried to make the kiss as long as I could.

"I love you too Cloud."

He gave me one last kiss before leaving my room.

"Tifa quiet. Denzel is sleeping." I heard his voice in it's usual dismal tone as he closed my door.

I shifted to my side to make myself comfortable. I felt warm inside, all from his love. I was left a bit sad that we are in a position to hide our love but I understand. And I'll wait however long it makes. I love him. He makes me complete. So why should I be sad? Some people never have true love and here I am with it right in front of me. Cloud said that we have next year. And that's a promise.

Never have I been more excited for the spring festival.

* * *

All right so that it's it! I plan to continue it. Continueing it with every annual spring festival. I've certainly got ideas! Well I hope you liked it! Please review! It'd mean so much to me! It's me fuel! Thanks so much!

Marcela The Strange


End file.
